Containers are used for storing various objects, for example foods and beverages, toys, files and other documents, and sporting equipment. Some containers designed for storing foods and beverages are thermally insulated, as many foods and beverages are best when consumed at a certain temperature. These types of containers are commonly known as coolers. Storing foods and beverages in a cooler allows traveling, for example driving with the cooler in a vehicle to a beach or a tailgate party, while maintaining the foods and beverages at a substantially constant temperature.
However, when placed in a vehicle, conventional containers are generally free to move around or tip over, such as when the vehicle undergoes a sudden acceleration. Foods and beverages within the cooler can spill or otherwise become damaged.